1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to server cabinets for use in server systems, and more particularly to a server cabinet facilitating heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous server systems are used for data storage and data operation. A server system generally includes a server cabinet, and a number of standard servers stacked in the server cabinet one on another along a height direction of the server cabinet. The servers generate considerable heat during operation, and may suffer damage if the heat is not efficiently removed.
What is needed, therefore, is a server cabinet for use in a server system which can overcome the limitations described.